


A Hero to a Villain

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: She's their villain, and he's their hero.(Day 11: "But I will never forget!")





	A Hero to a Villain

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not writing so you get your continuity this month. thank you for being patient life is hard.
> 
> also i hated writing haiji so idc how ic/ooc he is. this is set post-drae

She's their villain, and he's their hero.

She's the antagonist, the one who brought destruction to Touwa city.

He just helps all the other adults.

But it wasn't that at all.

Touwa Monaka hadn't always been an antagonist.

And Touwa Haiji, has never been a protagonist.

If Monaka had to be truthful, that Touwa Haiji was nothing like a protagonist.

Neither a hero.

He was more of a villain in Monaka's eyes.

He scared her.

"I don't care about you."

He had told her once.

But, he still picked her up from school.

Because he liked kids.

Monaka knew that he liked the girls from her school, as in not just like them, he likes-likes them.

Sometimes, when they were home, he'd tell her.

"I wish you were like them."

Then he'd strike her, and lock her in her room.

It'd be lonely, but no one would care.

No one really cared.

Her teachers wouldn't believe her.

The smile he'd put on his face always convinced them that nothing was wrong.

It's just a normal family.

Two normal siblings.

A brother and a sister.

Even if he hit her, even if he abused her.

To others, they were nothing more than a brother and a sister.

Even if neither of them believed that.

He would never acknowledge her as his sister, and Monaka would never think of him as a brother.

To Monaka, he was nothing more than scum.

Nothing more than a waste of space.

If anything, Monaka really didn't care about any of them.

Not the mother who abandoned her, neither the father who neglected her, neither her so-called brother who abused her.

Monaka was just Monaka.

Not Touwa Monaka, just Monaka.

Just a first-name without a last-name.

Suitable for her.

Suitable for her family.

Not that she has one in the first place.

This isn't a real family.

If she could see anyone as family, it'd only be Big sis Junko.

But she had left too.

Not like she meant it, though.

Monaka understands.

Well… anyone would want to leave this world too—but big sis Junko wouldn't want to—

Monaka would love it.

How nice…

But, many would disagree, because she's too young to die in their eyes.

But death has no age.

She has seen it all.

She has seen little kids die in front of her, little kids even younger than her.

How tragic…

But maybe they won't have to suffer.

The world is already not good enough to live in.

She sighs.

"Well, well… Monaka's getting kinda bored."

Of course, being alone was lonely.

Well… it wasn't as if she was alone before, big bro Komaeda just left saying that he'll come back again.

If Monaka had to be honest, as much as a pain he is, she would consider him as a better brother than that guy.

She's not sure if she wants to be anything now.

Neither Touwa Monaka, neither Enoshima Monaka, neither Komaeda Monaka too.

Maybe having a family wasn't important!

She saw it all, with Masaru-kun, Jataro-kun, Nagisa-kun, not sure about Kotoko-chan but probably her too—Monaka missed them a bit—

They all didn't like their family.

That was why big sis Junko was amazing.

But in the end, did Monaka care?

She wondered.

About the warriors' paradise, about big sis Junko's despair, about big bro Komaeda's hope.

She really didn't care.

She's getting bored.

And one adult crawls out.

She looks at the screen.

"Wow! Finally someone dared to leave!"

Well! Who is that unfortunate person?

That person who made that terrible, terrible decision?

"Huh~? Isn't that him~? The hero himself!"

The hero did leave.

And the villain sat, watching him.

"Monaka has never thought we'd cross paths again…"

At least not ever since that day.

She orders a Monokuma to surround him.

Then another, then another.

Then another, and another.

6, 7, 8, 9!

"And ten! Yes! That will kill him!"

But he was a coward.

Monaka knew.

She has known him all her life.

She had always known.

A Monokuma got his hand once.

So… more will get more body parts of him.

The hero seems trapped.

"Well, well, well~! What do we have here~?"

She laughed.

She could hear his voice clearly, although strange, too foreign because of the speaker.

It wasn't as if she wanted to remember his actual voice.

"You—You're still—"

"Of course, Monaka is alive!"

And she's glad.

She's glad she's alive for this moment.

To see him helpless.

"What's wrong, Haiji-san~? Trying to save your allies~?"

Just like he saw her helpless.

Just like how he caused it.

She can do it to him.

She can hurt him.

Kill him, just like he had killed her.

"Let me go, useless brat!"

"That's not nice to say, Haiji-san~! Monaka is being really polite! See? Monaka's calling you 'Haiji-san'!"

"Let me go!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Monaka knows that Haiji-san is a hero for everyone, right? While Monaka is the villain! Monaka is the evil one, right? So, Monaka is basically doing what Monaka is supposed to do!"

"Shut up!"

"But, you know? You were never a hero, Haiji-san! You were always Monaka's villain! In Monaka's eyes, you're not a hero!"

"I don't wanna hear that from a demon child like—"

"The whole world forgot that you're a villain, but Monaka will never forget! Monaka will keep remembering!"

"Stop rambling and—"

"Okay! That's all what Monaka wants to say! Bye bye!"

And she sees him get torn apart by Monokumas.

She smiles.

She's not sad.

After all, she's the villain.

And he's the hero.

She smiles.

Because he's not family.

He's Touwa Haiji.

And she's not Touwa Monaka, not anymore.

She's just Monaka.

Without any last name.

They weren't related.

They were nothing like siblings.

Nothing like a big brother, and a little sister.

Just a hero to the villain, and a villain to the hero.

A villain to the hero, and a hero to the villain.

That was what they had always been meant to be.


End file.
